


Nothing Personal

by rosalie007



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tag to episode 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalie007/pseuds/rosalie007
Summary: "Well, nothing personal, but you sucked in bed" Samar's comment didn't sit right by Ressler.
Relationships: Samar Navabi/Donald Ressler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Personal

“Well, nothing personal but you sucked in bed” Samar’s words echoed in Ressler’s head. It was clearly a payback for the embarrassment he had caused her by firing her the other day. He deserved it. He had been an ass.

  
Leaving him standing there, Samar left, not giving Ressler the opportunity to have the last words. And Ressler surely didn’t want to argue with the woman in the middle of the war room and he definitely didn’t want everyone to know about his sexual life, especially as described by Samar.

  
For the remaining of the day, Ressler tried to let it go. Samar was hurt and she probably did not mean anything she said. But his mind kept going back to that night. How she had moaned under him and surely not everything was fake. Ressler did not have time for a lot of women, especially since Reddington entered his life, but he had enough experience to know how to make a woman feel great. Nonetheless, he was a true gentleman and he never let a girl leave his bed without assuring that she had finished. And Samar was no exception. It had been rough, rougher than what he usually liked but after the emotional day they both had, feeling something was the only thing they needed.  
Ressler checked the clock on the wall of his office. 7:15 pm. Normally, he would stay until his paperwork was finished, but Samar’s words were too present in his mind to truly focus on the task at hands. So, he closed his computer and decided to head home.

* * *

  
Samar got up from her couch where she was reading to make herself a tea. Event tough it was only 8pm, she knew she would not be able to sleep that night. Not that it was an unusual thing. Between her brother being Hassan, Liz’s trial, everything going on with Ressler and her usual nightmares, Samar had a lot to choose from to explain her insomnia. Tea had always helped to ease her mind.

  
As soon as she opened her cupboard, Samar remembered being out of tea the day before and telling herself she would get more at the store after work. With everything going on, it had slipped her mind and now she was out of tea. Right then, she could have forgot about it and continued her night without her favorite beverage, but she knew without any tea she would not be able to catch any sleep, even if it was her usual 4 hours.

  
Grabbing her purse, she headed toward the 24h grocery store down the street. She did not bother to change from her tank top and jogging only for a small run to the grocery store.

  
20 minutes later, she found herself in front of her appartement building. She could feel the frustration from the last few weeks catching up to her. She just wanted to lay down and maybe please herself before going to bed. She, of course, would have preferred a night with a man but she was running out of options. Levi was back in Israel, she could not do that to sweet Aram and after what she had told to Ressler, she doubted he would welcome her in his arms. Besides, he was a jerk and she never wanted to sleep with him again.

  
She rounded the corner that led to the front door of her appartement when she spotted the mop of strawberry blond hair that belonged to the exact same man she didn’t want to see. Ressler was sitting on the floor, his back to door. He was in his usual tight suit. Samar almost turned around and went for a one hour walk till he was gone, but Ressler had already spotted her. As soon as he saw her, he got up, ready to talk. Samar could not back down. She reluctantly approached him.

  
“Ressler, came back to argue some more?” she was only half teasing as she moved toward him. Their conversation still has a bitter taste in her mouth. Not only did Ressler not approved of her return, he just didn’t trust her. Samar didn’t want to spend another second alone with him if she could prevent it.

  
“I do not suck in bed” Ressler said, not messing with formalities.

  
Samar was taken aback with his declaration. She had only said it to mess with his male ego.

  
“Well, glad to know it’s another thing we do not agree on” Samar said as she passed by him to unlock her front door. If she managed to dodge him and shut the door in his face, maybe he would get the message and leave her alone. Sadly, her wish was not fulfilled. As she opened her door, Ressler didn’t miss a beat and entered the appartement with Samar. She just had time to stop herself from sighing in his face. She did not want to deal with him and his ego that night. She removed her jacket and put it on her couch, leaving her only in her tank top.

  
“You only said that to piss me off.” Ressler said as he looked around the appartement. It was the first time he was in Samar’s place. He had hoped it would have been in others circumstances.

  
“Well, I see that it worked” Samar didn’t know where Ressler was getting with his comments. She tried to ignore him and went to the counter in front of her sink to boil some water for her tea. She did not bother asking Ressler if he wanted some. Even if he did, she would not make him any.

  
As she was filling her teacup, Ressler moved behind her, pressing his chest to her back. “I remember how you moaned, how you shivered and, if it was not for my hand on your mouth, how you would have screamed my name in my bed.” Ressler murmured in her ear, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. When she was in her appartement, Samar preferred to have her hair loose.

  
Samar then lost her concentration and accidently overfilled her teacup. Ressler, seeing the effect he just had on her, chuckled in her ear. Taking the teacup from her hands, Ressler put it in the sink and proceed to continue to make his point. “And if I remember correctly, you did not come once nor twice, but three times.” Against his chest, he felt the shiver going down Samar’s spine.

“What do you want, Ressler?” Samar was getting tired of his games. He had no right coming here at her place just to play games.

  
“I want you to confess that I do not suck in bed, as you put it.” Donald said in a low voice.

  
“Why would I do that?”

  
“Because you don’t really mean it” Ressler said, dropping Samar’s tank top’s shoulder straps off her shoulder, exposing her shoulder and neck to him.

  
Ressler waited to see if Samar would respond but she kept silent. Donald than he put his lips on her shoulder, expecting a response from her, but she didn’t say anything. His lips then went up to her neck and then on the sweet spot behind her ear she liked so much. The other night, he had plenty of time to explored this special place. From the corner of his eyes, he could see she had closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
“Tell me Samar, do I suck in bed?” he said. When she still didn’t answer, Ressler put his hands and put it on her hips and drew her closer to him. She was completely trapped between Ressler and her counter. Samar could feel his erection on her backside, but she could not, for her life, pretend she didn’t want what was coming. But she also knew she would not give up to his demands that easily.

  
From his hands on her hips, Ressler moved his right hand up under her tank top to grab her right breast. Ressler had been happy to see that she wasn’t wearing any bra when she had removed her jacket earlier. His fingers soon found her nipple and he began to play with it, twisting and pulling on it. It didn’t take long for her nipple to harden under his fingers. He then began to kiss and suck on the spot behind her ear.

  
Samar didn’t know how far Ressler was willing to go, but she was willing to try. She could see -not without joy- Ressler had remembered the little things she liked like that spot behind her ear and the way he was playing with her breast. She could feel her breath and her pulse quickened. But she still didn’t say anything.

  
Ressler took it once step further and sled his left hands inside her jogging pants, but didn’t go inside her underwear. He wouldn’t give her the pleasure just yet. Ressler could feel how wet Samar’s panties already were with desire.

  
Samar didn’t like waiting and she tried to grab Ressler’s left hand and to guide him inside her underwear, but the man behind her wouldn’t give to her that easily. He stopped his ministration on her neck and her right breast to grab her hand before she could touch him. “Don’t” Ressler said. He used a little bit of force to turn Samar around so they were face to face. “Everything you will feel tonight is because I said so. I will make you feel so good you won’t even remember your own name or why you said I suck in bed” Ressler stared at her, trying to make a point.

  
Under her partner’s stare, Samar felt herself getting more aroused. If Ressler put his words into action, she was in for a good night of fun.

  
When Ressler was sure she had understood his words, he approached her and went back to kissing her neck, putting his hands on her hips. Slowly but surely, he kissed his way up to her jawline and finally to her soft lips. She immediately closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

  
Before Samar had time to register what was happening, she found herself sitting on the counter, Ressler between her legs, still kissing her. He had managed to pick her up to settle her on the counter without advising her first. She let out a little moan of surprise but kept her lips firmly on his. She put her hands on his face, drawing him nearer her.  
It took everything in his power not to rip every single one of their clothing and take her right then and there. But he had to keep going and make her regret saying these words to him.

  
He took the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, briefly separating their lips. It left her bare from the waist up, sending shivers through her, both from the cold and her arousal. Her nipples stood up, even more than before if it’s possible. Ressler kept her close to him, craving the proximity as much as she did.

  
“Bedroom?” he managed to croak, not thrusting his voice to from a whole sentence. Samar went to hop off the counter to guide them to the location but Ressler stopped her before she could move. “Show me” he murmured in her ear. She pointed with her right index finger the door that led to her bedroom. Donald then put her legs around his waist and pulled her off so he was carrying her across her appartement. His strong arms were around her, preventing her from falling to the ground. They kept kissing and biting each other’s lips as Ressler led them to bedroom. He struggled a bit to tried and open the door with just one hand while trying to keep carrying Samar but he finally opened the door and led them both inside. Ressler gently laid the woman in his arms in the center of the bed, separating their lips. Samar laid on her bed, waiting for what was next. He then proceeded to kiss his way down her neck and then her shoulder. He stopped at her breast to kiss and suck one nipple while his hands massaged the other breast, sending shudders everywhere on Samar’s body. He was starting to feel uncomfortable in his pants, but he couldn’t just yet give to his impulse. He was trying to make a point.

  
Samar glanced down to his pants and saw that it looked painfully tight. She extended her arms to reach for the buckle of his pants, but he firmly removed her hands, pining them on the bed next to her. “Do you want me to cuff you to the bed?” he said in her ears. Samar wasn’t opposed to the idea, but she clearly wouldn’t give Ressler too much power. She shook her head no.

  
Making sure she wouldn’t move her hands, Ressler went back to his ministrations to her breasts, but soon grew bored when he realised she wasn’t making any sweet noises anymore. He then began to trail kisses down her belly, all the way to the waistline of her jogging. He glanced at her direction and he was pleased to see her staring at him intently, watching everything he was doing.

  
“Do I suck in bed?” Ressler asked again, staring right in her eyes, toying with the waistline of her pants. But, for another time, he wasn’t given any answer.

  
Ressler wasn’t about to give up. He would hear what he came there for, even if it took him all night. He knew this would not be easy. She was Mossad agent Navabi and she was a stubborn woman. Slowly, he removed her jogging pants, one inch at a time, taking her underwear too.

  
Every time Ressler’s fingers brushed against her skin, Samar felt herself lit on fire. Her frustration was building, but she was not about to give him what he wanted just yet. He hadn’t even touched her yet.

  
She soon found herself bare in front of him while he was still completely clothed. He hadn’t even taken his jacket off. He took a moment to stare at her beauty. She really was a beautiful woman. Under his gaze, she almost felt shy. She tried to hide her body under a blanket that was on the bed, but, once again, he stopped by grabbing her hands.

“Don’t, you’re beautiful” he assured her. This last remark made her feel something inside her belly. It was always clear between the two of them that it wouldn’t lead to something more. It was only sexual. Their first (and second… and third) time that night had been rough, but good. She never would have expected Donald Ressler of being somewhat sentimental, but the last comment made her smile.

He didn’t know if what he just said would make her bolt, but seeing her smile chased his worries. He finally removed his jacket, because it was beginning to feel really hot inside the appartement. He then laid beside her on his side while Samar was still on her back and kissed her on the lips. He took his hand and put it on her belly. Slowly, he dragged his hand down her belly and stopped just on top of her tight heat. Ressler stopped kissing her and stared in her eyes, making sure everything he did was right with her. She slowly nodded, knowing he was asking if she was ok with him going further.

  
Finally, he pushed two fingers, first toying with her clit. Samar drew a deep breath, feeling some of the frustration that had build starting to vanish just with him finally taking care of her. Knowing already what she liked, Ressler knew what pressure to apply and where exactly it would make her feel good. He watched as Samar’s breath quickened and her face contorted in pleasure. Wanting to take a step further, he pushed his index and middle finger deep inside her and curled his fingers. He was soon rewarded with a moan from Samar, signaling him he had found her G-spot.

  
Ressler attacked her sweet spot with his fingers while his thumb was still on her clit, caressing it. Under a minute, Samar was a moaning mess, writhing under him. Donald was focused on her face, willing himself to remember every single one of her facial expressions for the future. Her hair was slightly damp from the sweat on her forehead, her eyes tightly close and her mouth slightly opened.

  
He kept going, willing to bring her closer to the edge. She soon was trembling all over. Her legs kept moving, almost against her will. Her moans just got louder and louder. She arched her back, trying to get as much friction as possible. She was getting closer to her orgasm; she could feel it.

  
Ressler’s voice brought her back to reality “Do I still suck in bed?” he asked in her ear. Samar didn’t know where he was getting with his question but decided to ignore him, preferring to concentrate on his fingers making her feel good.

  
Ressler, seeing she still wouldn’t answer, removed his fingers from her, suddenly not touching her at all. Samar groaned under her breath, not sure what had just happened. She opened her eyes and glared at him. He had just prevented her from what could have been a mind-blowing orgasm. “You didn’t answer me” was all Ressler said. Samar groaned again, this time more forcefully, almost baring her teeth at him.

  
“You can’t be serious” she answered. Ressler smirked in response. He got up and moved around a bit. From his standing position, he took Samar’s ankle in his hands and gently pulled her, so her ass was almost hanging off the bed. Placing both of her feet on the ground, Ressler placed himself in between her legs, on his knees. Her eyes hadn’t left him, as she was wondering what he was about to do. The fire she had felt moments before was almost gone and she couldn’t wait to feel it again.

  
Ressler pressed his lips to her tight heat and smirked when he heard Samar sigh. He searched for her clit with his tongue and he knew he found it when he heard her moan. His pants were tighter than ever and he forced himself to ignore. It was not easy seeing as it was truly painful.

  
He added two of his fingers inside her and bend them as he had done minutes prior, re-finding her G-spot almost immediately. With the combination of his mouth and his fingers, it took even less time for Samar to find herself in the same state she had been before, squirming underneath him. Her legs either side of him were trembling and he knew it was time to make his point. “Do. I. Suck. In. Bed?” he asked, kissing her clit with each word he pronounced.

  
Samar was too close to her orgasm to care about what he was saying. She was sure she could finish even if he pulled the same stunt he had just moments before.  
But she was wrong. When Ressler understood she still wasn’t answering him, he stopped everything, immediately causing Samar to miss the sensation she just had been feeling.  
With the glare she sent him, Donald was sure she was beginning to plot how to kill him without someone noticing it. But he didn’t let him bother him. “Agent Navabi, you have to answer if you want to come. I was hoping you would have learned by now” he smirked at her direction. She proceeded to groan again, signalling him of her frustration.

Ressler just chuckled and waited for her breathing to come back to normal. Maybe the third time would be the charm. He was hoping so because as long as she didn’t finish, he would not be able to take care of his own little problem in between his legs.

  
When he saw that she had returned to a somewhat normal state, his tongue found her clit once again and he plunged his fingers inside her, recreating the same position they had just been in.

  
He eagerly began to suck on her clit and her moan were louder than before. Surely, her neighbors would all know how much fun she was having. This time, she took her feet off the floor and put them on Ressler’s back, hoping he would stay there until she came. It was not an easy task, seeing how bad her legs were badly shaking. After a particular good suck combined with his fingers, she couldn’t help herself but to arch her back at the sensation. For a moment, she could see stars.

  
Then came the question “Do I suck in bed?” Ressler asked, planting kisses on the inside of her tights.

  
Samar could not take it anymore: “NO” she exclaimed.

  
Donald stilled in his movements by surprise, almost expecting her to ignore him again. “No, what?” he asked, smugly. He continued to touch her G-spot and her clit, but with slower movements, keeping her on edge, but not enough to let her actually finish.

  
“No, you don’t suck in bed” she answered immediately, knowing that she would never experience an orgasm tonight if he didn’t ear what he wanted to.

  
“Mmm-mm” he nodded, not entirely satisfied with her answer. He pressed light kisses to her tights, hoping to hear what he wanted. It didn’t take long for Samar to say the magic words.

  
“Please Ressler” she begged, a hint of desperation in her voice. It was all it took for Donald to speed up his touches and go back to sucking on her clit, more vigorously this time. Hearing her moans getting louder was music to his ears. She soon found herself arching her back again, but this time, Ressler didn’t stop. Then, the most magical thing happened. Heat propelled from her lower body all the way to her extremities, making her toes curls on Ressler’s back. Stars were making their way in her eyes and her whole body was violently shaking from the high. She didn’t register if she screamed his name or not, but by the smirk he was giving, she would say she most certainly did.  
It was one of the most powerful orgasm she ever had.

  
While Samar was coming down from her high, Ressler kissed his way up to her lips, trailing tiny kisses all over her body. Her breathing returned to a normal pace and she eagerly kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips. With him laying down next to her, Samar could feel Ressler’s clothed and erected cock on her tight. “Ressler” she said against his lips “fuck me.”

  
Donald didn’t need to be told twice. Samar helped him out of his shirt and pants, leaving him just as naked as she was. His cock was already leaking pre-come. Positioning against her entrance, Ressler slowly pushed in, both of them sighing at once. With all of his ministration, she was already wet and ready for him, but just enough tight. It took all of his will for Ressler not to come like a teenager right then and there. He stilled for a moment, giving Samar a chance to adjust to his considerable size. When she finally gave him the nod to continue, he started to withdraw before forcefully pushing back in, just like he remembered how she liked it. She moaned at the sensation of being filled all at once. Ressler repeated the movement, until he found a rhythm, with Samar meeting his thrusts from below him. With each trust, he made sure to hit her G-spot and he was rewarded with a moan each time. He captured her lips with his own, to make sure they were connected from head to toe. She returned his kiss greedily.

  
Samar could not get enough of the sensation she felt with each of Ressler’s trust. Each time, she saw stars. She couldn’t count the last time someone gave her so much pleasure. She would surely be sore the next morning, but, right then, she couldn’t care less.

  
He soon found himself on the edge and could feel he was close to coming. He took one of his hands and placed it between her legs, massaging her clit. Almost instantly, her legs started to shake and the sweet noises she was making were getting louder. Speeding up, he watched as another orgasm shook her to her core. With a kiss to her lips, he just managed to stop her from screaming from her high, preventing her neighbors from hating them. Watching her come apart was the final straw from him. The fire in his lower body spread through his body. With a grunt, he released himself inside her. He rode his release for a few moments before he removed himself from her entrance.

  
He had a slight moment of hesitation when he saw his come leaking from her entrance, realizing he didn’t use a condom. He had been too in a hurry and had thought only with his cock.

  
Samar, seeing his distress, placed her hand on his chin, guiding his head so he could look at her. “I’m on the pill” she told him and instantly his shoulders dropped, and he was visibly more relaxed. Samar could not resist and she moved her hand on his cheek and stretch her neck to put a sweet kiss on his mouth, for which he met her halfway. It oddly reminded her of the kiss they had exchanged the morning after their first time. “Don’t worry” she added with a smile, before extending her arm to pick the tissue box on her nightstand and tossing it at him.

  
“Wash up” she told him and she got up to go to her bathroom. Ressler watched her as she disappeared in the other room, with a smile. The last hour has been one the most exciting thing he had ever done.

  
Samar exited her bathroom a few moments later, dressed in her pajamas; a white tank top and shorts. For the first time since he had entered in her appartement, Ressler could see the dark spot under her eyes, surely as dark as his own.

  
He got up, ready to dress to leave, but she stopped him. “It’s late” she told him, almost pleading him with her eyes to stay the night.

  
“Alright” he answered, picking his boxers from the floor and putting them on. He then laid on the bed and Samar joined him. Without them saying anything, they curled up next to each other and closed their eyes. It took only a few minutes before their breathing slowed and they both got the best night of sleep in a few weeks.


End file.
